This invention relates to a portable display device for use in advertising, promotional activities, games and the like, and more particularly to a portable display device for mounting on the inside of windows and including a variety of features.
There are a large number of display devices such as signs which are available and incorporating a host of features making them applicable for use in particular situations.
Display devices which are designed to be portable usually comprise complicated supporting arrangements which make them difficult to put in place or remove with the result that they are quite often inconvenient to use.
In addition, if the display device is being used as part of a game the usual supporting arrangements complicate such use. In addition, such devices do not usually contain certain specialized features which are particularly useful in some game playing situations. An example of one such device is shown in Pat. No. 0,003,349 issued by the European Patent Office.